User Error
by quintawrites
Summary: Tim and Abby team up to get Gibbs the perfect birthday gift: a computer. Do they even know the man they call boss and Dad. A fun prompt by MaidenMoonshine.


**Fun prompt from MaidenMoonshine. Check her version out too - Computer Kerfuffle**

**Tim and Abby give Gibbs a computer that they have salvaged and refurbished. They decided that it would make the perfect birthday gift. How does Gibbs react?**

User Error????

Gibbs looked at the machine that sat in front of him that seemed to stare at him blankly with its monolithic eye.

It was a computer. They got him a computer.

Usually a man who knew how to handle all situations, especially the sticky and uncomfortable ones, Gibbs was at a loss for a moment. His mind instantly conjured up a menagerie of Ghosts of Presents Past when he had feigned interest over that tie (he didn't wear ties) or this sweater (he was more of a sweatshirt guy) from relatives and friends. Should he do that now? Should he turn to the predictably anticipated faces of Abby and McGee and pretend that he was happy that they had given him a computer?

Gibbs brow wrinkled at the thought of lying about anything – even something as simple as a well intentioned gift – to his kids. As he leaned forward to inspect the keyboard more closely to buy him a minute more of introspection, a flurry of the colorful confetti Abby had thrown over his head with the exclamation, "Happy Birthday!" fell into his lap and on the table. Luckily, for Abby's sake, the confetti was glitter-free or else she might have been the one getting a spanking on Gibbs's birthday.

Gibbs mouth quirked up in a half smile as he thought about Abby's unique personality and of all of his kids. He never thought he would get a chance to be a father again after Kelly until his four had walked into his life. Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby were every bit his children in his mind as Kelly ever was.

Before them, Gibbs would have celebrated his birthday by doing nothing and telling no one. He would have been down in his basement drinking bourbon, building a boat and attempting to squash the memories of a better life and birthdays gone by.

Instead, he was celebrating with family. Abby and Tim had come over early to give Gibbs the computer they refurbished for him. It had been a labor of love to bring the old machine into new life but the two had worked hard on it for a couple months.

Ziva and Tony likely would make their appearance soon. As well as Ducky and Jimmy. The family would have steaks for dinner and Ziva had made a cake. What would have been a solitary evening, would be filled with laughter and love.

Gibbs eyed the computer and noticed how much work the kids had put into this gift. He may not know much about computers, but his investigative eye could see the machine was in excellent shape.

The kids (probably Abby) had even crafted a sign that stuck on the right corner of the monitor that said, "Smack here to reset – YOU, not computer! : )" His team knew full well that he was not even close to comfortable with computers and often got frustrated and hit the one he had at NCIS.

"Well?" Abby prompted, practically bouncing with anticipation of what Gibbs thought of his present. "What do you think?"

Gibbs looked up at Abby and felt his heart warm. Her eyes were shining bright, pigtails slightly vibrating and she clasped her hands together waiting for Gibbs's response. Tim looked just as nervous but tried to play it off as cool.

"I think," Gibbs said slowly. "It is perfect because you two made this for me."

Gibbs smiled big as Abby hugged him for the twentieth time that night. Tim let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and also looked pleased.

"Oh! We almost forgot! The best part!" Abby exclaimed, punching the power button on the computer.

Gibbs looked completely nonplussed on the outside but internally he was cringing, just a little. I hope they don't expect me to operate this thing right now while they're watching, he thought.

"Press any key," Abby commanded when the computer was fully booted up.

Gibbs pressed the "X" key and the screen went dark. After a moment, it lit up again and displayed a picture of his team/family from a few months back. The screen changed and a picture of Gibbs and Abby in her lab popped up, followed by a picture of a young Gibbs standing with Shannon and Kelly, and then another of Gibbs and Ducky from long ago.

The pictures went on and on and Gibbs felt his eyes get uncharacteristically wet as he watched frame after frame of his family from then and now.

He looked up at Abby and Tim from where he sat in front of the computer and noticed that they noticed his reaction.

Gibbs stood up and pulled them both into a hug before either could say anything.

"Thank you," Gibbs muttered. "This is my best birthday gift. Love ya all."

"Happy Birthday, Dad," Abby responded just as softly, planting a kiss on Gibbs's cheek. "We love you too."

THE END


End file.
